


In Dreams and Love

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Blanket Permission, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s weird, Gabriel thinks, that he’s been in a relationship for a year. Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt: "anniversary."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams and Love

It’s weird, Gabriel thinks, that he’s been in a relationship for a year. It’s weird that he’s been in a relationship, _period._ For a long time he never bothered trying to relate to people. If he wanted sex he’d just conjure up as many people as he felt like, in whatever combinations. It was easier that way; you didn’t have to deal with all the messy emotional entanglements.

But there are merits to messy emotional entanglements, fighting and making up and fighting again. Learning to compromise, to deal with someone else’s issues, let another person learn about yours.

And the sex might be more technically satisfying if you’re controlling both (or however many) sides of it, but even if it isn’t perfect it’s better giving pleasure to someone you care about, _want_ to please, and getting pleasure from them because they care about you and want to give it to you.

“You’ve been unusually quiet today,” Sam says, breaking in on his thoughts. “Should I be worried?” He says it lightly, but there’s an undertone of real concern there that Gabriel’s happier about than he cares to admit.

“Just thinking,” he replies.

“About?”

“Things.”

Sam rolls his eyes at him and he elaborates. “Relationships. I never really bothered with one before.”

Sam tenses. “Are you sorry you did?”

Gabriel laughs. “Never. I’m just surprised I stayed in one this long.”

“To be honest, so am I.”

Gabriel presses a hand theatrically to his heart. “You wound me, Sammy.”

Sam snorts. “It’s Sam. And I’m serious. You’ve got more commitment issues than anyone I know, and considering my brother that’s saying something.”

“Mm. You do have a point. But you’re worth it.”

Sam blinks at him, surprised, and Gabriel feels his face heat. “This way I can have sex whenever I want it.”

“You can have sex whenever you want it anyway,” Sam says. “Just…” He snaps his fingers, “wish someone up.”

Gabriel scowls. Trust Sam to bring logic into his perfectly reasonable deflection. “I don’t want someone.”

“You don’t?” Sam teases. “Should I go, then?”

Oh for… This is the last time he’s letting something slip by accident. “I don’t want _just_ someone. I want you.”

Sam’s expression softens, and he moves to sit next to him on the bed. “Me too.”

“You know,” Sam continues thoughtfully, “Today’s our anniversary.”

Gabriel snorts. “Don’t you think I know that? Why do you think I’m getting all maudlin?”

“Mm. It is out of character for you.”

“It’s my anniversary. I’m allowed.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re allowed to turn into a girl _once_ a year.”

“Don’t knock it til you try it,” Gabriel says. “Multiple orgasms are nothing to sneeze at.”

Sam pulls back from him, stares, then laughs incredulously. “You’re insane!”

“And you love me for it!”

“Yeah,” Sam says softly, “I do.”

“Now who’s being a girl?” Gabriel complains, ignoring the warmth the words give him. They don’t say I love you that often, despite the fact that it’s clearly there, for both of them. Sam says it more often than he does. Gabriel feels bad about that sometimes.

“So what do you wanna do today?” he asks, shaking himself out of his thoughts. “It’s our first anniversary, we should do something special. I could take you anywhere, Paris, Rome…”

“Actually,” Sam says, “I’d prefer to stay in today.”

Gabriel grins. “I can deal with that!”


End file.
